The subject of the present invention is an inflatable roof, which can be unfolded and folded away by respectively inflating and deflating it.
In general, these inflatable roofs include a plurality of longitudinal beams arranged side by side, means for sliding at least first end of the beams along at least one unfolding or folding-up track and means for supplying the beams with pressurized fluid.
This type of roof is known, among others, to allow it to be unfolded simply by inflating and folded away by deflating. This makes it possible, as required, to cover over a space for the purpose of protecting it from the elements and to uncover it in fine weather.
FR-A-2 621 944 more particularly discloses an inflatable roof in which each beam comprises two opposed panels forming a flange and each constituting one of the lobes of the interior and exterior wall of the roof and two side panels forming the web of the beam.
The means for supplying the beam with inflating fluid are formed by at least one conduit which passes through the beams and can be extended along its length, its extension and its retraction being respectively controlled by the unfolding and folding-away of the roof.
In this roof, the supply conduit is common to all beams and communicates with each of the beams via a blockable orifice controlled by blocking-off means and the supply conduit sealingly passes through an opening made in each of the side panels.
The unfolding track is located outside the beams, which leads to stresses distributed over a small area of the wall.
FR-A-2,677,394 also discloses an inflatable roof comprising a plurality of longitudinal beams arranged side by side, means for sliding at least first end of the beams along at least one unfolding or folding-up track and means for supplying the beams with inflating fluid.
In this case, the unfolding or folding-up track passes sealingly through the beams.
This unfolding or folding-up track extends longitudinally inside a pressurized-fluid supply conduit and the sliding means are located between the track and the wall of the conduit.
However, such a structure poses sealing problems and is complex because of the arrangement of the folding or folding-up track inside the pressurized-fluid supply conduit.